


Caught Between a Rock and a Hard Place

by A_fruitbasket_with_crack



Category: DCU (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: AU, Bad at writing I’m sorry, Dimension Travel, Fluff, Light Angst, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, confused, first fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_fruitbasket_with_crack/pseuds/A_fruitbasket_with_crack
Summary: Jon stops bracing for a hit to see a man in red and black, sharp features lined by the forest lights with those piercing green eyes staring him down.“D- Dami?”
Relationships: Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne
Comments: 24
Kudos: 186





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic and posting so this is gonna be rocky as all hell

The world was momentarily at peace again. With Brainiac defeated and the Superman in hiding the world went on relaxed, the Insurgence worked to finally clean up the disaster that had taken place, restoring order and giving hope that a new beginning will come and that the war ended. 

Deep in the forest near Al Ghul’s old sanctuary Superman sits idle waiting for a time to re-emerge paving way again to his ideal world and to save humanity from itself. 

-

Off in a different universe two young heroes, Robin and Superboy run in city lights watching for adventures and trouble to stop. The adrenaline was calming to them as they danced with swords and fire expecting every tomorrow with a rush of laughter. Bubbling giggles and snarky smirks filled in seconds to hours of seemingly endless fun. 

With every new Robin smile, Superboy flushes daring not to look away. As they looked outwards on a bustling city to see flashes and sirens growing in noise. Their backs turned away trustingly, they ready themselves for a new threat.


	2. Touch Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Superboy must fend for himself.

The battlefield crackled with fire fight, as Superboy darted across deflecting an onslaught of bullets directed to his partner. Robin pushed through to the man hypnotising the policemen, eyes set on his target. “Give up now criminal! You can’t hold us back forever with attempts like these!” Robin commanded. The criminal cackled low taking a step back, “tsk Have it your way then, SUPERBOY ITS TIME!”  
“Got it D!”  
“Names.”  
“Oh yeah got it R!”

Superboy stoped in his tracks to turn to Robin nodding, affirming back up. Both boys charged forward to the mysterious criminal not realising there mistake, the criminal’s grin stretches up to his eyes as he whispered under his breath, “I hope you two have fun!” The young hero duo yelp as blue light engulfed them fully.

-

Jon woke to a high whistling, beaming down and wind in his face, he was met with moving red slapping him over the head. After untangling from his cape he saw Damian off to the right of him falling in the sky. If panic hadn’t seized him yet it did now, in a frenzy he reached to Damian yelling for him to wake up. He doesn’t have much time remaining til they hit the ground, Jon clutched Damian to his chest and braced for impact below him trying to slow them down as much as he can before they -

The distant sound of crunching leaves under feet is what awakens Jon. Dazed, lights dancing around above him, his finger glazed across to find a hopefully breathing body of his partner. “Da.... Damian.... are you there?” Hands reach further away “Dami, hey are you awake... I don’t know where you are?” Fingertips brush against a familiar clock, Jon sighs in relief. He kneeled over Damian lightly shaking him he muttered, “Hey, Hey! Now is no time to finally get some sleep, if you wanted to sleep you couldn’t done that at night in a bed like everyone else Dami!”   
He giggled at his joke that fell on deaf ears.

“WHO’S THERE!”

Jon stopped. He quiets his breathing and held Damian tighter. ‘That voice’ Jon thinks ‘familiar but I don’t know how, I don’t think I’ve heard it but I know its someone I know.’ He tried to keep calm and hone in on Damian’s breathing to calm down. ‘Keep calm Jon, remember what Dami tells you to do in these moments, assess the situation; we were hit with a bright light, fell from the sky, landed somewhere I don’t know, and Dami is out with someone else here yelling at me.’

“COME OUT NOW I KNOW YOU’RE THERE”

Jon listened to Dami’s pulse to balance his breathing, staying still hoping whoever has noticed them will give up soon thinking it was a squirrel or a goat or a a a a -  
Crunch.

That one was closer.  
Crunch.   
Jon pushed Damian to a bush covering him as much as possible. He gets to his feet trying find a good path to stray the person away.

CRUNCH  
“I WILL SHOW YOU NO MERCY”  
Jon jumped to a branch and to another shaking trees around him. He could hear the feet picking up pace to chase him, Jon turned to see how much distance he had before he’s caught by the foot. “WHO AR- wait, why are you wearing superman signature?”  
Jon stops bracing for a hit to see a man in red and black, sharp features lined by the forest lights with those piercing green eyes staring him down. 

“D- Dami?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I re did it, I felt I could make the tense more consistent.


	3. Cautious Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian finally wakes up and begins his search for Jon.

A jarring headache greets Damian as he wakes up, followed by branches and leaves in his face. Crawling out from his sleeping place he observes his surroundings; broken branches from above, two sets of footprints, disturbed ground in front of the bush he came from, a gouge in the ground from some kind of impact. After a bit Damian concludes that him and Jon must have fell and landed here, after which he was pushed into the bush and Jon encountered another person. He would be proud that Jon thought to hide him, but he left and he’s an idiot if he got caught.

He decided the best option is to find out where he is would be best, as the terrain looks like earth and if he knows where he is then it will be easier to find Jon. 

-

Reaching the edge of the forest Damian stood before the reminance of an osaisis. Shattered glass and burnt flora covered everywhere his eye could reach, and in the middle was an Arabic style temple rotting away. Damian didn’t recognise this place, but could guess who made it. The grand eastern style architecture was all to reminding of Ra’s style, the greenery only helped his conclusions.  
Damian shrunk back into the shadows when he heard noise close by, the hum of a vehicle, he considered how he should investigate this. That was until he heard Starfire speak to someone he couldn’t see. Damian let himself relax for a second before manoeuvring towards her voice hope in every step. 

Getting closer Starfire looked younger yet tired, the difference made Damian uneasy but didn’t sway him from getting closer. Nearby was an aircraft with people dress in uniform piling out following the fire hair woman’s every word.

-

Starfire heard rustling in the bushes near her and turned towards them. They were in enemy territory even if it was abandoned since Ra Al Ghul left, and she wasn’t looking forward to fighting so quickly after dealing with Brainiac. She let time pass for a second waiting for an impending attack but none came.

“I’m aware that you are there, came out now! I don’t want to bring you out myself.” Silence overwhelm the distance before a small figure rose out from the shadows. It walked towards her unfazed by eyes on them giving her a clearer view. The green, yellow and red uniform that haunted her past was all too apparent, but there was no longer a Robin. Whoever this was, she wasn’t quite sure, maybe a kid playing make believe or something else but the intense stare couldn’t be made up. “You, are Robin...”

“You that as if Robin shouldn’t be here.”

That damn attitude, she knew that snark and egotistical tone. It was him somehow. “Damian, why are you here and how are you like this? Whatever trick this is we will not be fooled, you’ve used up all your chances of niceties!”

The small look alike seemed confused but changed back to an unfazed demeanour, “I’m not a threat Starfire so you can aim those blasts else where, it seems I am not in the correct place or time because I have done nothing to warrant your aggression.”

Starfire didn’t back down only growing angered, “So you say Damian, but I know to well what you have done and you have refused to redeem yourself, why should I trust you?”

“Because from what I remember I’m your teammate, and yesterday you were never mad with me.”

“Nonsense, you are a murderer.” Starfire gritted, however she could see something off, surely the Damian she knew wouldn’t be talking so calming and would have tried something. Moreover the small look alike seemed hurt from being called murderer by the way he shuffled on the spot and tensed his shoulders. This, this wasn’t right. “Very well then, if what you are saying any lies to me small look alike, Batman will find out.”

The small Damian relaxed at that, and followed Starfire onto a ship, to find out what fate he should be given.

-

So far Damian knew this wasn’t his world, he had yet to find out whether it was due to space or time, but things were simply chalking up to be too different. The scenery from the window was familiar but he couldn’t quite mark things out on where about she was. Additionally Starfire was wary of every step he took as if he would pounce at any moment. It could hurt to simply ask questions on what this place was like.

Best way to position things, what was the state of the Justice League, “So... I assume you and Batman are not the only heroes here, are there any other,” he enquired, “a group perhaps?” 

Starfire looked puzzled at Damian question, “Yes child, there are more. Batman is the leader of the Insurgence which is what I am part of.”

Interesting, Damian thought, so there’s a Batman and a group, so perhaps there’s a superman. “Do you have any kryptonians?”

Starfire flinched, “Yes.” Damian didn’t miss that, were kryptonians bad here or did something terrible happen to them. “Why do you ask questions small Damian?” She asked concerned.

“It is good to collect information...” murmured Damian deep in thought, this might be bad for Jon if kryptonians are in a rough spot, I hope he’s not foolish enough to display his powers like circus display like he does around me. As the ship landed, Damian stepped out greeted by his father looking at him as if he was a dog on a leash. Damian didn’t think this would go smoothly as he was hoping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im sorry if my writing is bad, I’ve never quite written or spoke well so I understand if it’s iffy to read.


	4. Cold places home cold eyes and hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon is taken to Injustice Superman.

Tracing each step in front of him Jon walked behind this older unknown version of his dear partner. He wasn’t sure whether this was the best choice, to come with this person but he didn’t want to fight if he could avoid it, and surely Damian will catch up to him soon enough. 

Jon looked up at the older Damian, even with his mask on Jon could tell he resembled his robin. But he wasn’t Robin, he wore a red Nightwing suit and had a darker look about him. “Where are we going Damian?”

“I’m taking you to Superman.”

“Oh we’re seeing dad, that’s nice, well I don’t think it’s gonna be ‘my’ dad but it’ll still be nice I’m sure!” 

“... You are the son of your Superman then.”

“Mhm!” The air was thick pressuring Jon all around him, making him want to squirm out from under it. Jon couldn’t handle it, he hasn’t felt this since he first was alone with his Damian. “Are we friends here?” surely not Jon thought, you wouldn’t make me feel like I was in danger.

The older Damian didn’t answer, he simply marched towards his destination as if nothing was said.

“How long have you been Nightwing, you’re still Robin from where I’m from.” Still silence. “Is there a Justice League here, are we going to a watchtower now to see Superman? Why are you taking me to him instead of Batman?”

Nightwing stopped. He turned around and stared at Jon, void of emotion and only threat. So Jon let the silence sit, to eat and bore him away for the rest of the trip.

-

This place, this isn’t a safe place Jon thought, he could feel it in the way everything was set up. They had arrived at a hidden lair decorated in shades of rock and dust. Barren, lacking emotion, as if no lives here or no one wanted to be here. Nightwing gestured to a door waiting for Jon to stand by it, a door that loomed and told Jon he shouldn’t disturb its residents. 

“Superman, I have a visitor that might interest you.” The doors cracked and dragged open. Jon saw his dad but, he didn’t want to go near him.

“Who is this Nightwing, and why is he dressed like me?” A booming voice, it wasn’t his dad’s happy warm voice.

“I believe this is another traveler from a different world, he says he’s the son of Superman.” 

Jon watched as Superman perked up at that and looked curiously at him. “So, what is your name?”

“Um... Jonathan sir...” 

“Jonathan, just how did you get here?”

“Um... I was fighting against this bad guy, and there a big bright light, then I was falling from the sky and landed in a forest... sir”

Superman smiled, the light in it was dull. The towering man beckoned Nightwing whispering to him, sending him off on his heels to somewhere Jon may never know. The room felt even more unsafe without the older version of his friend, as little comfort the man gave him was at least better then the dread Superman gave off. 

“Jonathan do you know where you are?” 

“No, I don’t think this is my home, well my Earth.”

“Well you see, here is probably a bit more, unhappier than your world. A while ago something bad happened, and I had lost Lois and you. After Metropolis was destroyed. Everything went to chaos and Batman turned on me and we began fighting.” Superman calmly spoke but the way he gritted through his teeth was something that unnerved Superboy. “I’m guessing this doesn’t line up with your life?”

“No it doesn’t, I have my mum and dad and we’re friends with Batman and I live in Metropolis so no it doesn’t” Jon splattered out, words kept in came tumbling forward in a state of nerves. Superman’s stare felt strange. 

“I’ve wondered what you would have looked like Jonathan-“

“Please Jon, everyone calls me Jon.”

“Jon, I wondered would my son would have looked like, you died before you were born. I’m sorry but it feels like I’ve been given some time to be with you finally.”

“Well, thank you! I think! But you see I left my partner back where I landed, I really should be going back to see whether he woke up.” 

“Oh, you’re not alone.” Superman commented almost threateningly.

“Yes I was with Damian.”

“Well then you can stay here, I doubt you know the way back. I’ll send Nightwing to find him for you.” With that Superman began walking to the door guiding Jon out with a hand on his shoulder. Something told Superboy he shouldn’t stay here, at least not for long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback or ideas I would appreciate greatly cause I have no idea what I’m doing honestly


	5. Signal Reached

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Damian gets reconnected with Jon, whilst the Insurgence decides what to do with the new visitor.

One thing Damian knew for sure, was that this definitely wasn’t his world and he needed to find Jon and get out as soon as possible. He was sitting alone waiting for some meeting that will decided just what they would do with him. Starfire left long ago to do, something, and he was put in a guarded cell to wait. Robin does wait, and Damian was never one to follow orders well so it wasn’t a surprised that he left through vent and hacked into a computer. 

Damian confirmed his suspicions, the timeline of this world didn’t line up with his. To boot, this world was on a constant flux of war that Superman was the center point of. Robin and Superboy carries coms but due to the new area they weren’t connected anymore, Damian can fix that easily. As soon as that’s done he could make a plan to escape and reunite with-

“Damian.”

Robin didn’t need to turn around to know it was Batman’s look of disapproval burning a hole in his head. “You left the cell unpermitted.” Obviously “The meeting has began.”

Following the shadow of his father’s image he walked into a room with familiar faces of the league staring at him, some curiously, other with spite. He knew Green Lantren, Flash, Supergirl, Black Canary, Green Arrow. Others were villains, he could understand Catwoman, not Harley Quin. Batman took center stage, “This meeting is to deal with the issue that has arisen, my sensors picked up a spacial disturbance earlier today in the forest. It is believed that this here is an alternate version of the Robin Damian Al Ghul.” The last name took Damian by surprise, wasn’t he his son here, had Talia not told him. “I know a few here are concerned due to this world’s Damian’s actions but I’ve confirmed that this isn’t the same one or one of his tricks. The matter here is that scans show that two being entered through which means that there is still another world traveler in this world.”

When did I- oh of course father would know that, Damian thought, he always knows. Flash was the first to speak up, “Robin, do you know who came with you?”

“Of course.”

“Can you... tell us?”

“Jonathan Kent, alias Superboy, he’s a kryptonian hybrid.”

An uproar started. One person talked out of worry for Jon’s safety, others about the world’s safety. Damian couldn’t pin who said what, everyone was speaking too much for him to handle. He just watched as chaos ensured backing away slowly trying to leave only for his back to hit a hand. Supergirl gestured for Damian to follow her out, Damian accepted the help. 

-

“Are you ok?” Supergirl seemed to be concerned, that baffled the small Robin, it seemed that Damian wasn’t a liked person around here.

“Yes, there is no reason I shouldn’t be Supergirl.”

“I’m sorry about everyone, I think they’re concerned that Superboy might join Superman which would probably be very bad. You understand right?”

“Pft, Jon isn’t a threat, he wouldn’t do something like that and if he did it would be out of him being naive and tricked.”

“Oh you know him well, when you mentioned him you sounded so...”

“What, like Batman. Stoic.”

Supergirl was much easier to read than his father Damian found, he could this was throwing her for a spin. She seemed to have a soft spot of Damian or at least was understanding, that could be useful.

“Supergirl, can I ask a favour of you?”

“Sure, my name is Kara by the way, would can I do?”

“Could I use a computer, if you don’t trust me you can watch but I want to find out where my partner is.”

“Well that sounds reasonable, this way.”

Leaving behind a discourse muffled by doors Robin returned to the computer he had gotten to, with Supergirl watching intently on display screen for just what Damian was doing. With a few more commands Damian’s com lit up to life. 

Immediately Damian went to work trying to get Jon’s attention.

-

(R) Superboy come in.  
(R) Respond now.

(J) D is that you i thought this thing wasnt working 

(R) I reconnected the using this world’s satellites. I’m sure I installed auto correct on your device Superboy.

(J) yea well i uninstalled it cause then i do can the faces :)

(R) Stop the faces. Where is your location.

(J) a cave which a big you took me to

(R) Insightful.

-

“That must be our world’s Damian, he’s Nightwing. This isn’t good.” Supergirl said sorrowfully, Robin added another person to the list of people this Nightwing has disappointed. He knew it doesn’t concern him but he wanted to know why, also where was Grayson? 

“So Jon is in enemy territory, great.”

“Whatever happens tell Jon to stay away from Kal El, he’s bad news and will only tell lies to get what he wants.”

-

(R) Have you met a Superman?

(J) yea hes weird he makes me nervous 

(R) Stay away from him Jon and don’t listen to what he says.

-

“Supergirl, please report back to the meeting room with Damian Al Ghul.”

“Seems like we got caught,” whispered Kara, she led the back to the room with now quieter heroes all looking serious.

“We’ve decided to keep Damian Al Ghul here until we have retrieved his world’s Superboy, in the mean time we’ll location your world to send you home.”

“Excellent plan.”

“Watch it kid.” Catwoman hissed at him, oh how it feels to be hated by more people, Damian mused.

Little Robin was shooed out the room and back to the cell that was deemed his new room. When the silence greeted him again and no one could see, he crawled back into the vents to continue planning with his partner.

-

(R) What do you know of this world so far.

(J) not much i can ask tomorrow from big you or something

(R) Good, we shouldn’t trust anyone yet.

(J) so it’s just us

(R) Yes we need to stick together, the soon we meet up the better.

(J) then whats the plan dami

(R) I’ll find a way for us to meet face to face, then we’ll work from there and get our bearing. The main point is that it seems you are with people who have bad history, the sooner you leave the better.

(J) i have an idea

(R) ... I’m listening ...

(J) i think superman wants a son, so i play goody goody with him, and then convince him to take me out side then i run for it

(R) ... have I said how your plans are dumb.

(J) THEN THINK OF SOMETHING BETTER BABY DETECTIVE!!!

(R) Whatever you do. Don’t. Get. In. Trouble.

(J) thats not proper grammar dami >:(

(R) Goodbye.

-

Jon giggles to himself, messing with his friend was so fun sometimes. He did though understand that wherever he was, he wasn’t safe. He remembered something Dami said to him on a mission, ‘Don’t show fear to an enemy or they will get the upper hand.’ Just play it cool Jon, like a kid whose lost and knows nothing. Just play it cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m working on the next chapter and it should be done by tomorrow or so.


	6. Lies and Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon tries to pass time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a kinda boring chapter but things will pick up next chapter I believe.

Jon waited for Nightwing to return back from his ‘search for Damian’ to get information. He didn’t really want to talk to Superman again so Nightwing was the second best for talking. Light footsteps finally came and Jon hopped over to them.

“Hey Damian!”

Nightwing didn’t say anything but was still shocked by either Superboy’s appearance or overly happy greeting. 

“Where are you going?” Jon sang while darting around Nightwing as if he was the most interesting thing in the world. 

“I need to submit a report. We have yet to find your associate.”

“Oh I’m sure he’ll turn up, he always shows up at the oddest times. You know Dami likes to sneak into my room instead of using the door, it’s gotten to the point where I look at my window before I go to sleep just to check whether Dami came by.”

“I see. So you and this version of me are... close?”

“Mhm, he won’t say it but we’re best friends, partners, each other’s half.” Nightwing seemed to try and process this, staring off letting Jon ramble on about anything and nothing. “So, what’s up with you, where are your friends?”

To someone else nothing would have seemed off but Jon knew the signs of an uncomfortable Damian, he could read him like a book with every tense muscle and change of breath. Superboy got closer almost brushing against Nightwing cornering him in. Nightwing spoke, “I don’t need friends, I find it odd considering I’m not liked easily so perhaps your ‘Dami’ is different from me.”

“Oh Dami isn’t easily liked either, he kidnapped me actually when I first met him.” Nightwing almost seemed to smirk at that. “But you get to like him after a while, his brothers did.”

“Brothers...”

“Where are they by the way Dami, why haven’t I seen Batman?”

“...Batman isn’t a good person, he’s weak and foolish.” Avoiding Jon’s question Nightwing pushed Jon aside and walked away. Jon was left standing alone in a hall, not sure what to do again.

-

“So you are Jon.” Jon hunched in front of the infamous Amazon who had an unwavering look. 

“You’re Wonder Woman right?” 

“Yes I am child. Are you the son of Superman?”

“Yeah, you’re even more frightening then my world’s Wonder Woman.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment. We were having a meeting and we’d like you to join now.” Nodded reluctantly hoping this would over with quick and he would find a way out of here soon, this place was starting to get suffocating. Jon was lead to a large room with people he ‘knew’ getting up to leave, people he’s already met with some additions. He shuffled to Superman wondering what this was about. He pulled Superboy closer with Jon leaning away, “Jon I want you to know this world isn’t safe.” 

“Already noted Superman.” 

“You see, when I lost you and Lois I had a realisation. That would we were doing as heroes wasn’t enough and we could take risks. Batman didn’t like this and turned many of my friends against me and destroyed what I was trying to build, a world where no got hurt like you and Lois.” Jon gave a sympathetic nod but the back of his mind couldn’t stop the notion flooding his mind that the man in front of was a manipulative liar. “But the point of what I’m telling you Jon is that you should stay away from Batman and his group, you can’t trust what he says.” Like how I can’t trust what you say, Jon thought. 

He zoned off after that, not taking to heart many words Superman gave him, suspicious of everything like Damian told him to be. He remembered it however to check with Damian the justification of it all.

-

(J) . . . and thats what he told me

(R) I can tell you he left out a lot of the terrible things he did, and framed in a way that made him seem innocent.

(J) thought so. so we should stick with batman then

(R) For now.

(J) ok thats oddly vague whats the matter

(R) From how many here act it seems they do not trust us, and if Batman acts anything like my father, he’ll have something to use against us. For you that could mean one thing.

(J) kyptonite 

(R) Yes. Honestly I could handle myself but if they are a threat to you then it may be best to keep options open.

(J) well superman isnt going to be option dami i dont want to stay here

(R) And you won’t. We might have rely on ourselves Jon I’m saying, so be ready.

-

They still didn’t have a plan, and if they didn’t have a proper plan then Jon has to stay in this base with people who are considered by Dami threats. Superboy sat in the room that was given to him, only the bed has been touched still he decided to sit on the floor waiting for rescue, hope burnt inside however that it was only a matter of time before things start moving.


	7. Ally Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Batman and co plan to get jon from superman, Damian though questions what Batman will do and investigates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updates are going to be spaced out a bit as I’m taking on more drawing related stuff right now.

Now that Damian had contact with his partner, he could confirm his questionable safety and work towards making a plan of escape.

First on his agenda was finding out where was the safest place to stay for the time being, he wanted to say that it was obviously his father but the way he avoids Robin couldn’t be good. Robin tried to think this out, if I was Batman and a unknown Damian double and an unmonitored kryptonian came out of nowhere, l would see them as threats. Damian knew this wasn’t true in the slightest however he doubt this Batman would be anymore trusting then his own father. 

Which is way he was spying and following around Batman all day. He didn’t know what could be planned for them for certain and he didn’t like it. 

He had trailed Batman in his day, originally he was doing so secretly however he realised that his presence was known so he changed to tagging along in the open. He was met with stares and whispers to the point that he was asked to leave. So the next plan was to highjack the cameras to show he was in his cell by replaying old footage and turning off the hidden cameras in the vents, he found out that’s why he kept getting caught. Robin waited, moving slowly in his tight corridors listening for mention of him or Jon. 

“You can’t be serious Batman, they’re kids?! What could they do?”

“We don’t them Supergirl, we cannot take the chance.”

Gotcha. Damian navigates following the low voice and agitated whining. 

“Listen Kara, I understand what your saying but Bats has a point.”

Damian reaches the origin, looking down he saw Supergirl staring down the Dark Knight with the Flash mediating the dispute.

“You can’t be serious Barry!”

“You and I both know what Superman is like, he’s probably feeding lies to the little kid right now. What’s more is that he has the face of his dad! We don’t know his power but he’s kryptonian so we can’t take chance, as far as we know we are fighting another you and trust me we wouldn’t fair well against that.”

“I know but ... I don’t feel right arresting a kid.”

“We aren’t arresting anyone Kara, it’s just for everyone’s safety.”

Robin counted his breathing controlling as best as he could. This wasn’t sounding good, were they talking about Jon, what they going to do? Damian closed his eyes letting the air cool his skin down. He needed to stay calm. He must make sure he wasn’t spotted.

“Are you sure we have to this though, can’t we asked Damian for help?”

“Kara I don’t think that’s a good idea, have you seen the little guy? I don’t think he’s much different then our own Damian, he was following around Bats and spying on people. Hell he might join Superman as well!”

“Don’t say that Barry, he isn’t bad.”

“We cannot be sure Supergirl, Flash is right we shouldn’t trust him either.”

“Oh great, I feel like you’re projecting failure with Nightwing on him.”

Ouch. This wasn’t going well in Robin’s favour but at least Supergirl seemed to be standing up for them, even if it didn’t do much.

“We’re ending this discussion Supergirl.” As open minded as his father, the art of persuasion is as effective on him as always, Damian thought. “We’ll take Superboy into custody when we find him and that is final.”

Everyone left as Robin scuttled away back to brood as he looked for more information. His mind tried to wrap around what this could mean, they were talking like Jon was a criminal, that he was a criminal. Not only that they certainly made it clear they didn’t trust him and if they didn’t then he had no trust to return. He wanted to find out how they were going detain his partner, he doubt they could actually nicely, oh look they’ll coax him with a teddy and chocolate cuffing him with soft ribbon. No detaining someone mention forced restriction but how would they do that with a kryptonian. 

Damian reaches a computer and tapped into records, they must have some protocol for dealing with super powered aliens. He didn’t like what he found, files upon files of different ways to immobilise kryptonians too extreme degrees. Mainly ones that involved chemicals, red suns, more and fear gas? Batman wouldn’t use that would he, he wouldn’t use his villains weapons.

Everything was stacking up against Jon and Damian, surely they weren’t safe in a place where everyone had their weapon pointed at them waiting for them to turn evil. They also weren’t safe with an alien overlord that tried to take over the world. 

That left one choice in Damian’s mind, it’s his job alone to keep them safe.

-

(R) Jon, change of plans. We’ll be going to a city

(J) alone???

(R) Alone. Just us.

(J) what happened to staying with bats

(R) Well do you want to be held in a cell with people around you thinking that you’re the next supervillain?

(J) good point dami. so what is the plan then hmmm ????

(R) We need to get out in the open, preferably at the same time.

(J) u got it already on it

(R) What are you doing Jon?

(J) dont worry d leave it to me 

(R) Jon

(J) i have a plan

(R) That’s what worries me Jon

-

Jon could play it bad if he had to. Truely what better way to get out then to make supes go the bats and a little persuasive charm would get the gears moving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> But did u hear about that damijon zine thats in the makin tho


	8. Sly Fox and Curious Cat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon puts up a facade tricking Superman while Damian fights with Batman.

Jon stumbled around the secret base where he was held to try and find the big man himself. Once found, he took a deep breath and wavered over towards him. Superman was talking absent mindlessly to Wonder Woman as she, flirted with his dad? Jon felt even more that this world was vastly different to his as well as being uncomfortable. “Hey, mister Superman?” Big puppy dog eyes shone up at the two as he called for attention. “I found Damian I think!” 

He tried to stay as calm and unsuspecting as he could making himself look smaller. “Jon,” Superman put his hand on Jon’s shoulder, “how do you know this?” Jon tried to ignore the burning feeling at his side, “Well we have coms I didn’t think they were working, but Damian somehow found a way to got them working.” Superboy hushed himself, “he says he’s with Batman right now.”

“Are you sure of this child?!” Wonder Woman pressed. Jon tried not to back away thinking of a way to twist his obvious worry to his favour.

“It sounds like Dami! But I’m worried cause he says Batman doesn’t like him and think that their bad!”

“What do you Jon, did he tell you what he meant by Batman being mean?” Inquired Superman. Just then Nightwing walked into the room staring he has returned to give a report on the search stopping as he sees Jon.

“Well, my friend Dami, said that he keeps blaming him for something he doesn’t understand and acts all hostile. He’s keeping him in a cell and won’t let him go out and look for me.” 

“What he talking about Superman, does this have to do with the other world Damian?” Nightwing asked as he walked over two the group eyeing Jon, he was suspicious but it seemed that Superman and Wonder Woman were taking the bait. 

“It seems that Batman has captured the Damian that Jon came with. Damian had just made contact with Jon to inform him.” Jon looked over at Nightwing turning up the emotions to start springing crocodile tears. 

“I’m- I’m so worried! I thought that Batman was good here too! Damian is my friend why would he be mean to him! Is mean to Nightwing to! Is that why we’re all here hiding! Why would they put my friend in a cage!” He hid his face behind his hands sniffling and whining like he did when he was in danger as a child. 

“Batman isn’t the same as he is in your universe Jon,” Superman spike slowly trying sooth Jon’s performance, “he was but he’s changed. He is so obsessed with his morals and rules that he tries to cage anyone who thinks differently. He did so with Nightwing when he tried to help me.” 

Jon felt he should maybe give an award to this man, he might actually believe him. Almost, it seemed that Jon’s own act was better. 

-

Nightwing watched as Superman tried to calm the little boy. He seemed like the perfect image of Superman’s son, such a squeaky clean person. Nightwing felt abit off however, as if his gut was telling him to not take the kid lightly. 

Wonder Woman stormed out of the room, Nightwing supposed that she would be getting ready to go and fight Batman, he couldn’t blame her when she hasn’t fought someone in so long. 

He looked back at the homely scene of Superboy and Superman, surely the leader who took him in was brimming with joy since meeting his ‘son.’ 

“Nightwing, I would like you take Jon back to his room. When done come back we need to discuss when we will be rescuing the other world Damian.” 

“Yes sir.” Nightwing walked out the not looking behind to see whether Superboy was following him. When reached the boys room he looked back to find Jon looking down solemnly as he dragged himself to the room.

As Nightwing was about to leave he was rugged back as Superboy lurched onto him. “Excuse me, what are you doing?!” Nightwing said as calmly as he could as he wrestled out of the strong grasp. 

“I’m sorry. I just- just miss Dami so much.”

“Oh I see then.” Nightwing murmured as he ran off back to Superman leaving Jon all alone. 

Sneaking back to his room Jon smiled to himself, happy with his accomplishment.

-

Being told if Jon’s update, although it was unwarranted, Damian stalked Batman hoping to get an update on his side. Standing around waiting for a diversion wasn’t something he did. At that time the Insurgence had become irritated by the little bats habit of staring at them from behind and watching every move they made. They already had a Batman doing it, they didn’t want this little Damian imitation either, and Batman didn’t like his own behaviour being directed back at him. So when Damian was following behind it wasn’t a surprise for the big bats himself to snap at him.

“Go back to your cell now Damian.”

“I’m not supposed to be a prisoner in case you didn’t realise. I haven’t committed a crime,” Robin spat.

“You are not trusted.” 

Damian wobbled back, “Why? Does this world apprehend anyone without sufficient evidence Batman? Or is it just me, I have noticed that there’s a version of me in this world, perhaps he’s not yours and Talia’s son?”

“He stopped being my son a long time ago.” The slip of the tongue made Damian scared but curious.

“Is that so, well it’s cruel to just lock me up because you don’t like what I resemble.”

“You are not being locked up. Where do you get this idea?”

“Oh I don’t know, maybe not being allowed to leave, being told to go to a cell, not being able to go find my partner?! What could make me think that way really!” Damian started riling himself up, the tension over the days had began to affect him. 

“Stop behaving so childish. Why are you always like this?!”

“Like what? What did I even do to you? Because I’m not even your ‘Damian Al Ghul’, I haven’t hurt anyone!”

Damian glared wishing that he had Jon’s powers, so that the man who was telling him off with his father demeanour would stop glaring back. He didn’t do anything but want to know what was going on, where he was, why the hell people hated him so much. 

“You could hurt someone, you’ve done it before.”

But has he, not yet. Watching the dark men begin to walk away, Damian settled to notice something he said. “What do you mean I’ve done it before?”

Batman stopped.

“Who did ‘Damian’ hurt?”

The silence boomed in Damian’s ears.

“Where is ‘Robin’?”

Batman spoke, “There hasn’t been a Robin for a long time, not since you.” He left Damian, standing in his screaming silence telling him that the reason there wasn’t another was because of him. 

Breath in, breath out. Damian tried to find the nearest computer to try and find answers; files, records, anything on him or Robin or his brothers. Breath in, breath out. Where was his brothers anyway, he hadn’t thought about since he was focusing on Jon. Damian’s hands shook typing away. A file came up telling him more than wanted, the reported death of Nightwing due to Robin’s actions. Tim’s death caused by General Zod. Jason’s return from the dead wearing a bat mask. Robin’s betrayal joining Superman. It all fit nicely together, a full puzzle to why Batman disliked his own blood. 

Regardless of this, of the new knowledge of how Batman viewed this world’s ‘Nightwing,’ he still felt misjudged. He wasn’t from this world, he could’ve been completely different from this ‘Nightwing’ yet he’s watched and treated just the same. 

Damian gritted his teeth and tightened his resolve, this place was not safe.


	9. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Damian finally reunite.

(J) so what’s the plan d, i think we sneak away while everyone’s fighting or something all ninja style  
(D) We are going to fail spectacularly   
(J) or succeed spectacularly  
(D) Just don’t get hurt Jon, I’ll cause a distraction and then I will give you a signal to come over to me and fly out of there  
(J) ok how do we fly outta there  
(D) You can fly Jon  
(J) aaaaah yes good plan

-

Jon was waiting impatiently for Superman’s attack to begin. He had convinced Superman to let him come along promising to stay away from the fight. Shuffling back and forth Jon settled on trying to chat his nerves away, his victim, Nightwing.

“Hi Dami!” The boy got up closer to invade the broody man’s space. He couldn’t keep down his cheery demeanour around the familiar face and just felt abit safer near him. Nightwing couldn’t say the same.

“Departure will be soon so prepare yourself.” Nightwing s attempts to dismiss Jon landed short as he only hummed in amusement. 

“I can’t wait to get back ‘my’ Dami! I wonder if you would get along with another version of yourself? I think it would be a fun experience don’t you agree?”

“Why do you keep calling me ‘Dami’?”

“Well cause that’s your nickname I gave you, Dami! Along with D!”

“I find it odd that I would ever let someone give me such a ridiculous name.”

Jon giggled at the response, “I think you said something like that when I first started calling you that! But you got used to it since your my bestest friend and partner!”

Nightwing took a second to process before slowly and confusingly looking to the side at Jon. “He’s your ‘best friend’?” That through Nightwing in a bit of a loop, the closest thing he to a friend here was Supergirl and that bridge was burned quite a while ago. Moreover picturing this little bundle of goody goody being buddy buddy with a small version of him seemed off. “Are you sure your version of Damian is like me?”

“Yep!” Jon grinned happily at a baffled Nightwing. “We go on missions together and hangout and have sleepovers, oh and Dami got me my favourite video game for Christmas!” 

Nightwing began walking away sliding back into his stoic demeanour. “You seem to have judged me wrong because that sounds nothing like me.” 

“I dunno... you act all moody like him, as if someone’s stabbed you in the side.” Jon responded to empty ears as waited patiently to reunite with his friend.

-

“Batman, there has been reports of Superman’s movements. Should we go after him?” Everyone stood up ready to fight but waited for the go ahead. 

“The others?”

“They weren’t spotted with him sir.”

Batman finally stood up, “Board the ships, he may be alone but proceed with caution.” Damian watched from afar before sliding away to sneak on board the ship they would most likely take, he was sure they wouldn’t take a ‘prisoner’ with them. 

Robin hid away in boxes and battle gear listening to the marching footsteps eager to finish their war. This was it, soon he could get Jon and he was sure things would work out. Robin knew his plan wasn’t good and was just a desperate attempt but it was the best shot he could get quickly, and time was of the essence. The plan was to hide explosives in the surrounding area to draw away attention from themselves, next would be locate each other and make a mad dash for it to the nearest city and lay low, hopefully that will cover them long enough to figure out the rest of their plan. The rustling of trees growing louder signals the ship’s landing. 

He kept still a little longer listening for voices or shouts that superman and hopefully Jon is nearby. Superman’s voice coated in malice gave Damian some hope slipping out and into the trees, a much better view to look for openings.

-

Jon waited in Superman’s ship with Nightwing watching over him, he pretended to sleep through the ride to avoid talking and no one had woken him up yet thankfully. He listened closely. The sounds of whirring aircrafts, of the imitation of his fathers voice, of a low grunting Batman far away sending warnings like commands. Of small feet jumping in the trees, a low silent voice whispering his name belonging to a familiar heartbeat. 

“Get ready Jon/Superboy.” Both Damians said at the same time, ushering him up out of his seat. 

“Nightwing,” Jon said as sweetly as he could, “can I see what’s happening?” 

“Not yet, everyone has started fighting.”

“Even if it’s from the ship?”

“... that should be fine. We just can’t leave ok.”

Jon was guided to the exit where he could see the battle, Wonder Woman and Starfire were firing away whilst Superman was trying to hunt down Batman as everyone else tried to get in the opposing sides way trying to help their leader. Superboy was focused on the trees, scanning around as much as he could for his missing partner. Off to the right he saw a green glove poke out from behind a tree holding three fingers up. 

He counted down to two. Then one as an explosion went off to the left of the field setting ablaze the trees. Nightwing looked of that way muttering about one of Batman’s tricks as Jon took the opportunity. 

Nightwing looked back to find Superboy missing. “You’re kidding me!” Nightwing yelled to no one, was He captured or did he run either way it was bad. “Superman I lost the kid!” He called over the coms, only to get continue yelling on the other line, Superman was fixated on getting Batman annoyed with all the heroes trying to get in his way like flies. Nightwing got out a locator he placed on the kid and tried to pick up where he went, off to the side of the battle.

Jon ran straight to Damian keeping out of sight as much as he could grabbing on to him and hugging him. “Yes yes now let’s run abit more into the forest before flying off. I’d like to stay unnoticed.” 

“Mhm” Jon nodded vigorously almost shaking Damian in his hands. He helped Damian up on his back so they could go quicker now, they stopped when he heard someone heading towards the two boys. Jon and Damian sported Nightwing running towards them getting to throw a shuriken at them, “LEG IT JON! NOW!” Jon bolted away in the opposite direction not looking back before taking a big leap. Up high they could see the battle and fire getting larger, Nightwing a spec down below. “Fly that way and don’t stop!” 

Jon listened holding tightly onto Damian taking in a deep breath as he went as fast as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m dead. I just can’t even with writing sometimes, I just do this to fill up time.


	10. Yellow stop sign isn’t a good disguise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that if this story is a bit wack, I’m trying different stuff. I also write this fly so yea.

Whatever town the boys arrived in, it had a gloom hanging over it. At first Jon would guess that it could have been Gotham, but through Damian’s deductions it was in fact the once shining Metropolis. It wasn’t truely dark enough to be Gotham but certainly seemed like it was heading towards becoming one. Darting in shadows and alleyways, the duo watched the citizens go about their day with an edge to their step. The repercussions of Superman’s actions weighed in the air of his once claimed home. “I wouldn’t be wrong in saying I probably shouldn’t be wearing the Superman symbol, right Dami?” Jon huddled under Robins cape cloaking his bright colours. Looking about Damian reached out and snagged a big yellow puffer jacket from a store front and shoved Jon into it. Stepping out onto the side walk Damian had discarded his cape in return for a trench coat, with Jon walking in toe with the yellow jacket he swam in. 

They were nervous at first due to how slapped together they looked but soon found that no one care. People in Metropolis had learned to keep their head down and pretend everything was fine. Hand in hand, well more like dragged for Jon, they keep to crowds looking for any sign of a place they could make theirs for a while. Off in distance a pair of eyes tracked them in suspicion, the man danced from roof to roof following the boys along as his helmet gleamed red.

“Um Damian, where are we going?”  
“Quiet!” He snapped back. “Do you know where we are going Dami?” Jon pressed further as the little robin let go of his hand walking faster ahead. He didn’t, he didn’t know where to go, everything felt off on this planet, everything was a threat his instincts warned. Jon sped up behind his partner as he turned and weaved about the passerby’s, a chill rolling down their back. 

Damian stopped suddenly not even phased by Jon crashing into him or those who had the guts to look at the odd couple. “Damian! Are you going to talk now?!” Jon yelled before Damian put his hand over the boy of steel, ushering him to silence. “We’re being followed.” They started to panic as they looked amongst themselves for a familiar face. Green faded blue eyes looked down at them in amusement, “Seems like they ain’t too dumb.” 

Damian had enough, he grabbed Jon by the collar and ran off into an alley ignoring protests from Jon to let him breathe. He could only focus on the footsteps. Three pairs of running footsteps. They were still being followed. Turn after turn he could still hear those extra pair of feet not far behind. Jon finally stopped his friend, bending over taking a breath wheezing out, “slow.. down... or at least... tell me... next time.” Jon’s eyes went wide open as he heard a large person jump down to railings. The clack of metal sounded out reverberating off the brick walls and into their ears. “Who?” was all Damian managed before the figure in front of them appeared holding a gun to Jon’s head.

“Your friend looks like a stop sign kid.” That tough robotic voice, Robin recognised their stalker, and the threat that they held. “Ok, can we maybe lower the gun please,” Jon pled holding his hands up, “and talk without being threatened?” The hooded man stood unmoving keeping the gun trained between Jon’s eyes, “Whoever you think we are Red Hood, we aren’t the same people!” No one moved standing their ground as Red Hood turned his head to face Damian. 

“You have an awe fully similar face to someone little brat, someone who does have a good reputation.” Red Hoods voice stung at the boys ears as the gun moved between them to face Damian head on. “Trust me I’ve been notified what this world’s Damian has become.” Damian practically hiss the words through his teeth as if they hurt him. Red Hood looked once more between the two before putting away his gun.

“Explain twerp, now!” Red Hood demanded as Jon nervously glance at Damian for help. “Me and my friend are trying to get home.” The matter of factly tone turned Red Hood off as he shoved his face into Damian’s. “And where is home twerp?” Pushing Red Hood away, but not getting far with it due the height, Damian only said, “Not here.” Red Hood scoffed and went over to a still petrified Jon, “Where you from kiddo?” Jon looked up at the towering figure and murmured into his chest shy to say anything that could make things worse than were already. Not quite hearing him, Red Hood lowered himself down to Jon and leaned in. Damian got closer to them as Jon backed up abit, “I don’t think we’re from this world...” Red Hood nodded to himself as he backed away from Jon sure that the small demon next to him would bite if he didn’t. “I can see that you don’t belong so I’ll believe that, question is what are you doing here?” Damian interjected the two, detailing the leading up events as if turning in a report, Jon watching Red Hood still abit nervous. 

•

“Good grief!” Jason winced at their story remembering how he’s had to deal with the Bats and Supes in the past. The two have always been messy since Brainiac. He couldn’t blame them for running away from both of them. “Remind to hand it to the old fart when I see him for giving you the cold shoulder twerp.” 

Damian stiffened and stood up straight, “I don’t need your pity Todd.” Jason petted the twerp on the shoulder, this one was just a whiny brat, but still a kid. He shifted to the side to get a better look at Jon. He had eased a little bit was still hiding behind Damian. Jason watched as Jon gave him a smile nonetheless reminding him of a puppy. “Whatever, so you two are trying to lay low huh? Don’t know how long that’ll last with Bats on your trail.” The little twerp had a moment of distance in his eyes before Jason could see the clogs trying to turn in his head. “We figure something out, I know we will!” Jon’s intoxicating optimism was appreciated but still wouldn’t solve the issue. Jason hummed to himself before getting ready to leave, however Damian ran in front of him. The determined eyes he had wasn’t something Jason could say he liked, “Batman doesn’t seem to be bothering you now does he?” Where was he going with this? “So I bet you know how to sneak around him!” Please don’t be going down this route? “I bet you could help us stay low!” Fuck, Jason thought. “No no no NO! Why would I let some kids follow me around?!” A tugging at Jason’s hand made he look down at a hopeful Jon basically begging for help, he looked like a kicked puppy left out in the rain. “I hate kids.” 

•

The apparent was barren with having only typical needs and no human touch. Jon headed over to a couch jumping on to it with a loud poof. Damian followed into the room marching to inspect for bugs or weapons. Finally Jason lugged himself in watching the two kids make themselves at home in ‘his’ place. “Do you have a way for me to access the internet Todd?” Jason looked up to Damian who was now done looking at every nook and cranny, “aaaah wifi password is boogie321. Hey you it’s not polite to just waltz in and go looking through someone’s stuff.” Going ignored Jason saw Jon float over to the kitchen accidentally bumping the ceiling light. “Do you have food mister Todd?” Jason sighed and grabbed Jon’s floating leg and dragged back over the couch picking up Damian under his arm along the way. After placing down a kicking demon he declared, “Alright, this is my place so my rules. First you can’t go messing things up whether that be here or outside on the streets. Two, tell me if you’re going out or something. Three listen to what I say while you’re with me got it.” Damian scowled at Jason while Jon happily nodded along to his words. This is going to be long week, Jason thought.


	11. A Breather

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i
> 
> alive.
> 
> I write at the worst times, aka, when my assignment of 30% is due in.

Jason couldn’t tell what to think of the scowling demon staring at him. Or what to do with what seemed like a bundle of joy and insane power trying to talk to said demon. 

“We really shouldn’t trust Todd of all people.”  
“Isn’t he your brother though? Plus, he didn’t turn us into Batman or Superman.”  
“Brother is a light term in my family Super boy, and he could be leading us on.”

Something about the kids in front of him made him want to punch him, but at the same time he couldn’t help but feel sympathetic. Bats isn’t the easiest to get along with and if they ran into the big bad Superman, well the fact they made it out was a miracle. 

“I say we eliminate Todd, he’s not trustworthy.” The demon proclaimed as if it was so straightforward.  
He was going to punch a kid.

“I’m not going to say this against brats but who the hell are you lot because I’m pretty sure there were only two Kryptonians last time I checked, and I doubt the Demon Spawn would put back on the Robin after being shrunk.”

The first to speak was the one looking like a giant neon yellow marshmallow. “I’m J-Super boy! And I’m pretty sure that this isn’t our earth!” Obviously, Jason thought. “We’re trying to go home!”

Jason sighed out loud, leaning back dramatically. He did not wake up to deal with this shit. He just wanted to figure out which mob boss he was going to deal with then grab a burrito for his prize of a hard day of work. But no, something had to happen and now he’s involved with dimension hopping kids who look like small versions of the world’s most infamous heroes. 

The Robin lookalike piped up again, “He could have figured that out from a glance Super boy, if he didn’t, I am even more disappointed in Todd’s skills.” Punch town was heading this kid’s way and he was ignoring all signs up ahead. From what he gathered; Robin was right that he already figured that out. He was sure he was looking at some form of a young Damian Wayne, demonic ball of fury, and some version of Super boy. What is more just getting a good look at the kid he could see a resemblance to Superman himself rather than the Konner Kent that is the world’s current Super boy. He also noticed that the kids seemed like opposites almost. 

“Listen here kiddos, this place, or world, isn’t exactly wonderland. I’m not sure about your world but this one has been in war for years now. A war that you two shouldn’t be involved with at the slightest. So-“he took a deep breath leaning in closer to the pint sized super heroes, “- until I cant kick your ass back to where they came from, he won’t do anything stupid got it.” Robin’s face of disapproval and disgust was satisfying enough that he was saved from being punched. “That means I will,” he grabbed the tuff of Robin coat lifting him up swaying furiously in the air, “be baby sitting you guys,” he then picked up Super boy hanging him in the air with the boy acting a lot tamer than Robin, “because I don’t like knowing I met died cause they were being stupid.”

“Put me down! PUT US DOWN THIS INSTANT!” Damian kicked at Jason prying himself from his grip hissing, Jon watching him a bit baffled at what to do.   
“Dami maybe we should trust him-“  
“Codenames.”  
“I mean, we don’t really have anything else to go by.”

Damian knew this, he just didn’t want to admit he wasn’t sure what to do, he didn’t know how to et Jon home. But if it meant swallowing his pride this once then maybe it would be alright.

“Fine, we go with Todd. But this time, we stay together.”

\---

Damian and Jon looked around the apartment, it was nice and simple. Everything was orderly set in place, every knife and flower in the right position. It looked normal enough, a couch and tv in the lounge room that connected to a kitchen, followed by a hall leading to what Damian assumed equally clean rooms. Too neat, Jason was too much of a clean freak in this universe as well. He was half expecting now for Jason to greet his furniture. Jon however wasted no time in running about inspecting the place like dog, getting all over everything but never actually paying close enough attention getting distracted by the next thing.

“Don’t mess up anything you two.” Damian hoped Jon would accidentally knock something over in his search.   
“So, do you happen to know a way for us to get home Todd.”  
“Well actually.”  
“You don’t.”  
“I do. It just might be a bit difficult, a while ago some heroes were transported here from a different universe. I know that they have been sent back by now. Thing is I’m pretty sure it was Bats who did it.”  
“Of course father did.” Jason didn’t miss that, how the boy still called Bruce father. He had not heard that in so long, which meant this kid was still with the Bats probably. Jason hoped inside that it would stay that way for him.   
“Wait, so doesn’t mean we should go see Batman then Dami.”  
“Code. Names. Just because we’re out of costume doesn’t mean you can stop using code names Super boy.”

“Sorry Robin~” Jon sang teasingly, he wasn’t going to remember on purpose now. He giggled to himself as Jason side eyed him wondering what was so funny about his room. He went and settled on the couch while Damian and Jason chat-argued-about the problem of getting home. Honestly, Jon was just happy to be out of Superman’s lair or whatever it was called. He certainly, didn’t feel pleasant there, it was like he was being watched. Being studied with eyes that didn’t he him as anything much past ‘what could have been Superman’s son if he lived.’ For now, he would say that this world’s Superman wasn’t his father, he just felt cold. Damian had sent him information about what happened in this world. How his father’s look alike killed the Joker, how he then continued to enforce his new idea of justice upon others. The amount of deaths, some could possibly understand like Joker, others it made him sick. What could have Shazam have done to die, for Green Arrow to shot, for that warehouse to be burnt to the ground. It was not right; he would never trust that man who looked like his father. 

“Then we need to get to whatever sent those people home and figure out how to use it. Simple.”  
“Simple?! I don’t know what your Batman is like but trying to take his stuff is near impossible, especially with only me doing.”  
“-tsk- Please we have me. I’ll be joining you in your efforts.”

“Oh yes! Even more impossible. I forgot I had to drag a super powered kid and snot nosed brat along. Listen! Here’s what’s going to happen, you two will stay here. I’m going to leave and clear my head. I’ll come back, to both of you still hear with my place intact, and I’ll come up with a plan for you to get home which will allow me to never deal with a baby Damian ever again.”

“I am not a baby!” Damian yelled.

“He’s just baby sized!” Jon corrected laughing at his friend’s face going red. Exiting the room Jason took one last look at the boys, specifically Damian, and glared before silently closing the door behind him. Not only did it seem Jason was clean, but a polite neighbor Jon thought. Jon looked over at Damian, still pouting. Jon couldn’t help but smile just a bit. He hadn’t seen him in so long and seeing him fussing was so familiar to him that it made him happy. “Don’t be so mad Dami, you’re not that small.” Jon made a puppy face a him hoping he would get the message.

“Those puppy eyes may fool many, but I won’t be one of them Jon.”   
“I’m not doing anything Dami?”

“Oh really.” Damian strutted over to the coach barely looking at his friend. “What about that time you made those same eyes and the ice cream employee, muttering how you wished the scoop was bigger, only for them to then give you more. You’re clever Jon at playing the good boy.”

“I’m not playing the good boy. I am a good boy! At least I try to be?” Jon did try to be his best, though he would sometimes fake tears for small things, not that Damian had to know.

“We should start discussing how we will deal with this new world. No doubt there have threats already presented to us but there could be more.”  
“Could we-you know-take a breathier?”  
“We could be attacked at any moment!”  
“But Damiiii, aren’t you tried?”  
“No.”  
“I can see your heartbeat Dami.”  
“And.”

You're lying to me, Jon thought. It seemed he wanted to play dumb, Jon see how his partner’s body seemed tense yet sluggish, that he was sharply breathing even now. The blood rushing to his fists from his face. “Dami.” Jon’s seen it before, how Damian will push through fire and rumble even when he didn’t need to. He still didn’t understand what it was like to be Robin but he wanted his friend to settle down for once. He had a plan. Jon jumped and stood on the couch over Damian as the smaller boy watched in little amusement. Then he fell straight forward going limp, Damian for a split second panicked at the sudden falling putting out his hand just in case only for Jon to then snatch it and hold tight. He pulled at Damian, as the boy resisted. Jon pulled him over the couch holding him.

“Get. Off. Me. Let me go now Jonathan.”

“Nope.” Damian wriggled wildly as the boy of steel held him tight. “You’re not leaving this couch. You are going to relax with me.” Jon wasn’t sure what his friend was saying but it sounded like squealing and an array of weird puffs.

“Let go or you will regret it.”

Jon sat himself up still holding Damian to the side of him, “Please” he said softer, “just for abit. Take a break. I can hear your blood rushing all over the place.” Jon brought back his puppy eyes, this time genuine. 

Damian stopped struggling looking Jon in face.

“Fine. Just stop hugging me.”

Jon let him go slowly, still wary that he might run off or punch him before his super senses can pick up. Damian stayed there keeping a poker face, but Jon relaxed when he heard Damian’s begin to soften for the first time in a while.

“Stupid puppy eyes.”  
“What?”  
“Not a word.”

\---

Jason didn’t really want to face the Bats again. Everything was still tense between since the whole ‘trying to take over the identity of Batman’ when he was working with Ra’s. Scratch that, he was dreading facing Bats. The old man has become darker over the years he felt, more of the mask than Bruce-not that it wasn’t already like that, but more so recently. He watched out at the streets, fast paced people with their heads down avoiding contact with each other. It made work easier for him since people just didn’t want to get involved with trouble, lest they suffer the wrath of Superman or Batman. It didn’t matter whether they were actually here or not, the effect they left lasted. 

Shoving change into his pocket, he unwrapped his burrito letting steam fill his senses as if everything were fine, good food was a blessing in his life he would never forget. On to the plans, he thought to himself, I’ve got two kids from a different universe running a muck in one of his safe houses who one; is a younger version of the dangerous and angry Nightwing, and the other ‘the could have been child’ of Superman. What a great combination. He had a long week ahead of him. Jason walked over to a chair in the shop, slinking his feet on the chair the opposed to him. He tried to think back to what happened a few years ago, at that point he had been acting covert wanting to avoid the situation that was Superman acting like, well, like he was some kind of god bestowed upon humans. Because of this he didn’t know exactly what happened, his world’s Bats apparently brought heroes from a different world to help take down Superman. After they won, they were sent home by some device that the Bats had built, at least he assumed the Batman built it. Knowing him he wouldn’t throw it away; he would keep it locked away under strict supervision. Great. So, he would have to steal from Batman. This would not end well he thought as he sunk into the chair taking another bite of his snack. He could use the kids to help him out, since they were the ones who needed it, but something nagged at him about leading the kids directly into danger making him dizzy. He wasn’t sure how well they would handle themselves, especially Super boy. 

It’s too early for this, it was still daytime.


	12. Chapter 12

“You don’t understand! Cheese Vikings is a literary masterpiece, it’s not like other shows.”

“We can just find something else to watch Dami-“

“It’s a disgrace that this universe doesn’t have Cheese Vikings, what in the hell even is Carrot Drivers, what does carrots have to do with driving?”

Jon made the mistake of turning on the T.V. suggesting that they watch something. Damian’s immediate request was to check whether the Cheese Vikings cartoon was on, considering it would be on at a similar time back home. When the guide showed Carrot Drivers was on instead, Damian started ranting about how nonsensical Carrot Drivers sounded.

“I don’t know Damian, it sounds pretty similar to Cheese Vikings,” Jon deduced only for Damian to become more infuriated. Scrolling through the guide Jon saw different channels and shows he didn’t recognize. However he notice more that he did, it was getting late and he could see the shows he’d watch before dinner. Suddenly he was stuck with a sense of loneliness, he wasn’t at home in his room. Dad wasn’t in the kitchen getting dinner ready, Mum wasn’t setting the table or sorting out files she brought home from work. He wanted to be home.

“Jonathan… are you crying?”

Jon hadn’t noticed. He thought his powers were simply failing him again making his vision blurry. Damian reached out uncomfortable with his face pulled into a tense straight line, he tried to comfort Jon. It turned into a stiff hand grasping tightly on Jon’s shoulder.

“I’m not going to die Dami, you don’t have to hold on so tight,” Jon spoke soft gratings coming out.

Damian looked at his hand, “Be happy. This is the best I can do probably. This is more your area of expertise so get better ok.” The words felt odd coming from him and how his emerald eyes seemed to soften cautiously. It was a rare moment. Moments that Jon loved where his friend seemed almost normal with concern, instead of some hardened warrior in the mold of a kid. “Being sad isn’t normal for you…”

“Eheheh, I guess so!” Jon tried to stay cheery without his voice cracking from the lie, he reached for Damian’s hand still stiff and cradled it in his own. As lack luster Damian’s attempts were, they were familiar now, welcomed.

-

First order of business. Can Jason even trust these kids. Sure, they’re kids, but in his line of work kids are just as dangerous as adults. So that’s why he was watching and spying on the little gremlins, as they watched TV and eat away at his electricity bills. Oh. His dear little light wallet. Listening in on them wasn’t hard as the small Demon who was right did scoped out the place for bugs but, didn’t scope out the super kids clothing. Other residents at the café side eyed Jason as he chuckled a bit too loudly to himself. So far nothing happened beside idle chatter between the two but switched to soft speaking and quick sobs. Ok this was a bad idea, he didn’t want to listen to crying children at 2 in the afternoon. After more sobbing and a surprisingly Damian attempting to comfort his friend, (he has heard it all now), he deduced that these brats probably weren’t evil aliens or something trying to mislead him. Now, he had to help them. Well he didn’t but he couldn’t just keep them here and he doesn’t feel like adding to the population of homeless wandering kids on the street.

He knows the Bats has something to send them home, doesn’t know what it is though, and the small Demon doesn’t seem to have gotten off at the right foot with him. So, walking up to him asking for help seems mute, he couldn’t imagine himself even strolling up to the bastard and saying ‘Hey! Can I use your dimension traveling machine, you know, for reasons!’ He’d choke on the words hey and spit out his organs. Batman is ruled out.

He could ask someone close to masked man; Quinn has a soft spot for children but he can’t guarantee he’d put a bullet in her yapping mouth, Catwoman is nice but she’s way too close to Batman, Flash he heard has come back and is on good terms but Batman might find him suspicious, all the magic folk don’t want anything to do with the mess that is this earth, and all the new fresh faces only know him as some crazy loon whose duked it out with their boss. That left few options he could go to. The best bet was Black Canary, she’s been around long enough to know Jason’s history and can understand why he would go sneaking around the big bad Bat’s back. Green Arrow could understand as well but Jason thinks he’s got a small stick up his ass. The problem is that Canary’s got a kid of her to look after but he’s running thin on options. Jason tuned back into the bugged voice feed and listened to loud snoring and grumbling muffled by material. Time to start moving.

Jason got up and headed back to small apartment housing to refugees, head low and blended in. Superman may no longer homed Metropolis still newly built, but it still feels like your watched by those x-ray eyes glazing over everyone and listening to your shallow breathing, he’s gone but his message stayed. Humans can be herded like cattle and the man of steel did it without much resistance. Jason rattled keys in the door opening it alerting both kids. Walking to the couch he tried to ignore the small demon glaring at him like a hawk while superkid sat up from falling off the couch. “Welcome back!” Jon warmly greeted unphased by his partner hostile presence. Jason wonders how the happy kid can be so normal around that killer intent.

“Well it is my house kid,” Jason hummed finally meeting Damian’s glare with faked boredom. “Now that you’re too scared here’s the plan to get you home-“

“You can call me Jon, after all you are helping us-“

“We’ll hear out your plan then Todd-“

Jason got the sense the two aren’t usually on the exact same page. “Ok, so you two aren’t the first dimensional travelers we’ve had. So Bat’s has a machine that should get you home all fine, but Bats is a sour puss and I don’t want to talk to him right now.” The boys nodded in agreement though there was some hesitance on Jon’s part. “So we’ll be getting some help from our lovely neighborhood Black Canary and her merry band of friends.”

“Why don’t we just break into the place holding the machine and use it.”

“You want to break into Batman’s chubby hole.”

“…”

“That’s what I thought little cocky brat. Now! Dinner time then bed!”

Damian and Jon fumed on the spot, “Excuse me! I am not a childlike Jon-“

“Hey!”

“I can defeat you here and now, I’m a teenager I am 15 years old for you information-“

“YOUR 14!”

“I am not some baby, I don’t cry like Jon. Besides I will not tolerant you disrespecting my partner no matter how childish he is-“

“I’m two years older than you Damian and I’m taller-“

“THAT’S ONLY DUE TO ALIEN GENES FARM BOY!”

As much as Jason was having fun watching the two fight, he had to get back to business being feeding more mouths than normal. It was almost refreshing seeing two people fight like old friends in a time like this, and damn him if he didn’t feed them with some proper food. He was followed by a small demon still not trusting as he continued to ‘rebut’ Jon’s claims.

“I will grow, just you wait Jonathan.”

“Yeah well I actually saw the older version of you as Nightwing, Damian.”

Jason stiffened, he never bonded with this world’s Damian and only knew him when he was around Ras but the kid seemed like an even angsty version of his dad.

“I can assure you that you won’t gaining much height anytime soon.” Jason had to stop himself from buckling over trying to stop his laughter. Damian muttering to himself that he will do his best to change that didn’t help at all. Out of everything the small demon thought about, he didn’t think his height was a soft spot. He wondered if this world Nightwing felt the same, he would try it out if he saw the emo prowling to close to him. “You’ll be the same in my eyes, just below my nose!”

Jason leaned on the kitchen counter, chuckling whilst gasping for air.

“If you continue mocking me Jason I will slice and dice the difference between our height.” The small demon threatened, with only wheezing out that there was quite a lot to cut down then. Gathering himself together he walked back to getting some food ready. Jason continued with the conversation preferring for the small demon to stop boaring a hole in his back.

“What? No threat for your super friend?!”

“Unlike you Todd, Farm boy knows where he stands and respects boundaries even though he does test them often.” Damian stated matter of fact missing Jon’s snickering at the praise.

“Careful Demon, the special treatment might get to his super ego. Half-baked praise from some like goes a long way!” Jason got out some pasta mix and raw noodles to cook quickly, as Damian was stunned with offence for Jon. “You two can eat pasta, right?”

“I can eat anything no matter how horrid your cooking may be.”

“My cooking isn’t bad! Is your universe’s Jason bad at cooking?”

Silence was the best answer Jason got as the small demon strolled off ignoring Jason. Meanwhile Jon finally unstuck himself from his friend letting Jason get a good view finally on the kid. He was like a splitting image of a kid superman, more so in looks though, Jon seemed a bit sneaky. He kept making faces behind Damian reacting to what he was saying but avoided showing his behavior to his partner. What’s more is that he seemed clumsy and followed his friend like he might just up and vanish if left alone, and, wait how were his pants ripped. They weren’t when he found them. Did the kid drag his knees across the floor?

Jason almost was doubting his caution earlier only for Damian to return asking why Jason would be stupid enough to hide his guns in such an obvious place with the ammo to boot. Right. Dangerous even if they are kids.


	13. Chatty SuperKids

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason is tried and wants to dump the kids on Black Canary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im gonna cry at all points aksdjajshdjkashd... why am i still writing this its so bad oh well ill just cast it into the void anyway.

Shut up. Shut up. This is why Jason doesn’t plan on having kids. How long can two people bicker- wait, he knows Superman and Batman. Though do they have to be so dramatic, it was like Jason was watching two actors following a well-rehearsed script with how Jon and Damian snap back. He had been trying to get them to get settled in asleep in the living room, and after Jon had claimed the couch kicking Damian to the armchair he started ranting about, something?

“I’m just saying Dami, I have complete control of my future and the decisions-“

“You. Cannot. Marry. Food.”

“I’m sure there are countries which would allow me to legally marry-“

“You. Will. Not. Marry. Food.”

“There was that person who married a bridge. In fact, I would marry multiple types of food if possible, popcorn, noodles, cookies- Do you think if I’m married to them, I could have a limitless supply of them?”

“That would be familicide Jonathan.”

“So, I could marry them?”

Where did this even come from, why was the kid so hang up on food is the only thing Jason could even begin to process the conversation. Damian only sat his head in his hands, they tried to sleep but it seemed Jon’s become overactive due to stress. He was containing himself from smiling as the superhuman half-alien kicked his legs while lying down, rambling on and on about anything that came to mind. Damian was close to asking whether he was truly serious about his romantic endeavors or he just found the painful conversation hilarious.

“Damian are you just mad I would rather marry noodles than you~” Jon smiled cheekily at Damian as he tilted his head towards him.

“Of course no- WHAT ARE YOU EVEN SAYING?!” Jon began laughing incessantly as Damian flustered on his words, Jason decided this was god directing pain towards him specifically.

“DO NOT SIGH AT THIS JASON! TELL HIM TO GO TO SLEEP ALREADY!”

“Why would I waste my time doing what seems to be the impossible little demon?”

“I thought the impossible was your forte Todd since you came back from the dead.”

Jason pointed a finger at the fun-sized demon, “Watch your mouth kid and tell your friend to sleep, I’m clocking out.”

“HE IS NOT MY FRIEND!?”

“How could you Damian, this is why I won’t marry you,” Jon pouted settling back into the couch chuckling at Damian trying to defend why he has no reason to listen to anything that Jon says.

Jason left the room with his hands on his head trying to drown out the little demon’s screaming, only to be followed by the child himself. “What do you want kiddo? You shouldn’t leave your dear friend hanging.”

“He’ll laugh himself to sleep. I am here to talk to you about your plan to send me and Jonathan home, how exactly will you and Black Canary get us to said ‘interdimensional traveling machine’ safely in one piece?”

“I’m thinking.”

“So, no plan. Understood, how much access does Black Canary have to Batman’s technology, and how sure are you that she will help us and not turn us in?”

“I’ve met the lady and she’ll help if kids are involved. She worked close to Bats and is considered a close member of his little club due to how much he owes her.”

“Quite the resume consists of rumors and flaky opinions.” The monotone voice dripped with boredom as he stared directly at Jason. Jason was about to punch the stupid kid’s face. They stood in the hallway staring each other down as Jon’s soft humming drifting from the living room rising the tension.

“Jason,” the first name basis surprised Red Hood but it seemed to be a threat, “I do not care about what happens here really or what mess has happened but,” ah here it comes, “my priority is getting Jon home at all costs.” Whether this kid was morally better than this world’s version, Jason couldn’t quite tell.

“I’d say that’s pretty heroic of you to protect your friend if it weren’t for the hidden threat anything in your way,” he whistled grinning as he leaned down in Damian’s face.

“It’s my job as his partner Todd.”

With that, the Robin left Red Hood standing there watching him retreat to the armchair. He could hear him shush Jon trying the welcome him back, Jason wanted a fucking Panadol or something to deal with these two.

-  
(the next morning, ok it’s not it’s the afternoon)

The three boys sat at the table eating, no one dared to talk. Aside from Jonathan who was simply chatting to the two brick walls. Jason had given them the heads up that they would go find Black Canary on patrol and ask for help much to Damian’s reluctance. Jonathan shut him down about complaints on the plan with the fact that he does not have anything better in mind. This has resulted in Damian glaring at Jason and Jon across the table, Jason trying his best to ignore both of them so he can enjoy his meal, and Jon making comments on anything and everything to fill in the silence.

“This can go horribly might I just say.”

“We don’t know that yet Dami, we haven’t even seen what Black Canary is like?”

“Exactly, we are trusting someone we do not even know.”

“We trusted Red Hood that we didn’t know and that’s going well.”

Damian glared at Jon, before taking a sip of water in front of him before breathing in and continuing, “Choosing to trust Red Hood being a good idea cannot ever be used as an argument.”

“Like how relying on Little Demon Spawn here is a not good idea nor a good argument,” interrupted Jason hitting Damian from across the table making him flail to get the attacking hands away. This incited Jon to burst out laughing leaning over to join bothering Damian, he the smallest tried to pry himself out of the situation.

After eating Jason readied himself putting on his suit, with Damian following likewise. Together they stood ready to confront Black Canary in their arranged meeting as Jon yawning unceremoniously. “Does the super pip squeak not have an outfit?”

“No, he does Jason. However, it has the Superman logo and we agreed he shouldn’t wear it.” Jon smiled up at Jason from his lower height wearing probably the comfiest casual clothes it seemed. The oldest opted to ignore it and guide them to a parking lot beneath the apartments they were staying at, gesturing for the two to hope on the motorcycle in front of them. After some conflict on who sits who, they start driving through the street at high speed as Jon clings both onto the two Robins in front of him.

“Where are we meeting Black Canary again? have you scoped out the area beforehand? How have you notified her so that she knows where to meet you? What did you tell her initially?” Damian fires questions after questions and if Jason wasn’t aware of how much of a perfectionist the kid was he’d think that is was just to get a rise out of him.

“Dami I think Jason is trying to not crash us by focusing on the road and not your ranting,” Jon said a bit too sweetly. That got Damian to grit his teeth and shut up only so he could turn around to glare at his partner. Where was this kid all his life, Jason thought, I wish he was here to shut up the brat in the past?

“We’re close kiddos,” Damian muttered condescending words at Jason like a chant as Jon again reprimanded him, Black Canary would be there already if Jason guessed and should be ready for anything. He hoped she was ready to deal with these two because he’s ready to dump them on her and book it back home. They drove around a corner entering an abandoned lot, small and run down. Debre with still ready to fall at any minute with craters from what seemed like a fight between old heroes scattered everywhere. Black Canary stood clearing in the middle staring straight at Red Hood he slowed to a stop. Jon and Damian hopped off the bike coming into full view. Black Canary’s eye widen before thinning at Red Hood, “What is this? You have 5 minutes to explain.”

“It might take longer!” Jon cheerily added.


	14. Mother Hen

The black clothed superhero circled the trio as she sized them up, “Bat has notified that two rogue children from an alternate dimension has crash landed on this earth, one a Robin and the other related to Supermen.” She glared at Jon who was smiling back trying to ease the tension in the air. “Tell me why it seems you have them when one was in the custody of Superman himself?”

Jason held a poker face in his posture rolling his shoulders, “What can I say, I found some lost kids and felt generous.” Black Canary’s boots echoed in the are as she walked in a straight line towards them eyes trained around her. “Listen, I know I don’t have the best reputation-“

“An awful one Red Hood,” she quipped back.

“- but these kiddos just want to get back home, and they seem scared of the ‘big bad Bats’ and ‘evil blue boy scout.’” Black Canary continued to look at Jason before gesturing for him to go on and get to the point by tilting her head. “I’m just asking a favor for you to help them without them getting traumatized by this dimension head crazies. There just kids Canary, they still eat pancakes for breakfast.”

She took one last look at Jason to see if she could see some malicious plan behind this situation only to find he somewhat pleading. She sighed looking at the two kids, both were huddled close looking back at her with mixed expressions. Robin wore that old signature tunic, cape and mask with slightly off features making it look like an imitation of it instead. Minus the constipated face of the wearer, whose hands were in clenching fists held gently by their partner. Tracing the holding hand she saw the splitting image of what she imagined Clark would look like when he was young with a softer face and oversized clothes. “Is he wearing your clothes Red Hood?”

“Yeah the little gremlin went through my closet and took-“

“They’re practically falling off his shoulders, there’s dirt on his face as well! Has had a shower? Just were have you been keeping them?” Black Canary knelt handling Jon’s face checking over while occasionally glaring at the man, muttering about how she was being a mother hen. “Well I have a kid and look after them, of course I’m concerned about these two,” she points at Jon, “He doesn’t even seem to be a full teenager yet!”

“Actually I’m older Black Canary, Jonathan is 12 years old.” The blonde gestured her hands again at Jon as if proving her point further. “But we are fully capable of looking after ourselves.”

“I doubt that when you’re asking Red Hood for help?” She responded to Damian making him silent as Jon tugged at Black Canary’s waist.

“Do you think you can get us home?” he asked quietly.

“Of course, we’ve gotten home people in the past from other dimensions, in fact I myself came from a different dimension. We’ll get you over to the home base and have Batman set you up to go home safe and sound.” Canary ignored Jason wincing at the Batman part to instead place her hand on Jon’s shoulder. 

“We’d like to avoid Batman,” Robin spoke up.

“Why? It would be much harder to avoid him.”

“He doesn’t trust us, and I’m concerned how Jonathan may be treated due to nothing of his own fault. No doubt he’d see us more as a threat and do something he doesn’t need to out of suspicion.”

Black Canary’s expression darkened, “A bit harsh towards your father don’t you think?”

“He is not my father, my father is back at home waiting. So is Jonathan’s. We don’t know you people.”

“Dami,” Jon pulled on the fist he was holding onto, “Just chill out some! We don’t want to fight here.”

“It wouldn’t be a fight Superboy.”

“Ooooh, they’re so scared by that,” Jon retorted without a hint of belief. “Look at her! She’s shivering in her high heel buckle boots that she’d crush as with” he says sarcastically gesturing to a none too pleased Black Canary.

She knows the kids have a point, Bruce has been on edge because of the movements Superman has made lately. He might not believe them or see this Superboy as ‘just as bad’ as our Superman. She can tell from just meeting this kid that he’s just that, a kid. Honestly though, she thinks that Robin would pick a fight with Batman at one point or another. At least he isn’t fighting someone now. “Now, here’s what we’re going to do then ok? I’ll take you to the machine that’ll take you back home, there we can talk with Batman about locating your exact universe. We can’t avoid Batman unforchantly as he is one of the only persons with access, so together, we will get you home safely.”

“Can’t I just blast our way in and turn on the machine?”

“Red Hood, do you want to blast into the current main headquarters? Do you even know what the machine looks like or how it works? You could send them out into space with no way home!”

Jason rose his hands up in defense, “Fine. But the little gremlins are probably going to fight each other and the old man, hell maybe everyone if someone makes the wrong move!”

“Jason Todd. They’re lost children, they need to be somewhere safe and secure. They won’t cause a worldwide catastrophe.”

“I beg to differ lady, bet they could blow any second!”

“It won’t happen at any second!”

The two adult stared at Jon confused, “I mean, I might active a solar flare if a panic too much or get put under too much stress, buuuuuuuut other than that I’m fine!” Jason took a step back keeping his eyes on the misleading kid.

“I was joking but ok.” Jason turned back to Canary, “Are you going to take these gremlins or am I stuck with them for longer?”

“I’ll have to talk and notify Bruce that they were found, he’s been sidetracked so the search got put off but at least now we have a location. Could you watch over them for a bit longer, just a day or two?” Jason looked at the kids before nodding, whacking Damian over the head pestering him to get back on the bike. “Don’t lose them Red Hood!” she called out as they drove away. The woman pulled out her coms sparking it to life, “I have found the dimension hoppers with Red Hood, he’s looking after them until I can bring them back to the base. Over” 

Static stopped abruptly as a tone dialed in, “We’ll come by as soon as possible, we are dealing with a rogue Kal being contained on our end. We have lost sight of Damian so be on a look out for him, we suspect he might be heading near you. Is there anything else Black Canary? Over.”

“Nothing else for now Kara. Over.”

-

The city hummed softly as the streets started to light up underneath them, Damian didn’t want to stay put. He knew this version of his father couldn’t be avoided, but it didn’t make it any easier. He saw the way he looked at him; despair, sadness with a hint of anger. Made sense considering this world’s Damian betrayed him, fell back to murder and shoulder Grayson’s death. Would he do that if it was him in that situation, would he turn his back if Grayson died. He knows his death would shake him, but in what way he doesn’t know. Then to be blamed and shunned by his father, he could see why this Nightwing has gone down this path. It doesn’t change the fact that he did though. Maybe he could listen more from this world, a curiosity fueled by what the bleak and despair fosters, that this could have been his life. 

“Is brooding all you’re going to do up here, are we going to explore!”

He was going to go alone, but Jon had caught him escaping. Apparently the other was having trouble sleeping. 

“Let’s go.” He dived off the building letting him feel the wind rush against before changing momentum a swing across to the next building, behind him Jon followed in bursts of jumps looking like a trick of the light. “You should wear something like this more Jon, you’re harder to spot at night.” He had traded off his bright red for one of Jason black oversized t-shirts.

“You only like it because it’s black, sides, my costume is fun. Better than wearing underpants!”

“Tsk.” He never understood why Grayson wore those either, he had to agree it wasn’t a decision he’d prefer. 

Over time they felt a sense of quiet through the city. Hardly any crime or noise, but it was uneasy. Like the city itself was dead. Robin stepped onto a building, pacing lightly as Jon landed beside him matching his speed. They were being followed. He was sure of it. Someone had been tracking them for a while, and that person had been driving everything else way with their sheer presence. He stopped listening to three breaths, one deeper than theirs, and close. “Jon, pay attention.” The perked up at the comment standing up straight only for his brows to furrow. 

“Hey! What are you doing following us?” Jon turned to a nearby windowsill on the opposite building glaring red light at the person masked in shadows. 

“About time, questioning whether you really were the same person and a meta human?” Nightwing jumped over to them proud on confident, Robin a bit angry at the man’s demeanor. “So, you’re still parading as Robin I see, must be lucky,” he sneered at the younger version as they squinted back.


End file.
